convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Junko Enoshima (α)
Junko Enoshima 'is a character from 'Danganronpa. She made her debut in Shadow Over Gotham. During The Devil's Carnival, Welcome to the Falls, and Monokuma's Awakening, Junko appeared under an alternate persona by the name of Daughter. Canon She is a character from the first Dangan Ronpa video game, Trigger Happy Havoc. In it, she initially acts as a supporting character, but is later revealed to be the primary antagonist, also going by the title of "The Ultimate Despair." Pre-Convergence Just like in the Dangan Ronpa series, Junko would be defeated by Makoto Naegi and the rest of the survivors of her killing game, and be executed. However, at the very last second, Junko switched herself out with a body double, leaving her alive and able to be pulled into the Gotham City Incident. Plot Involvement Shadow Over Gotham Junko had a very limited presence in the event, only interacting with the group briefly in the prologue to taunt Makoto Naegi and his ideals. As revealed later, during Scarecrow's attack with hallucinogenic gas, Junko took the opportunity to isolate Makoto and torture him with it until she got bored. The Ultimate Game She would appear very briefly after the end of the climactic fight, in an amazing phenomenon that could only be described as "destiny." The Devil's Carnival After being rejected by Riley Peterson, Junko found herself wandering the multiverse in search of a sense of purpose. It was some time after this she encountered the Mother, who lurked within the Dark Place. In some unspecified manner, Junko became Mother's apprentice and chose to work in her name under a new persona named Daughter. Junko, working as Daughter, was the mastermind of the Carnival Incident. In the town of Gravity Falls where the barrier between the outside world and the Dark Place was thin, there existed a story book which Junko used as a base to construct a prison. She drew those who would be the survivors into this realm, using them as practice for the true event she was planning in the future. Welcome to the Falls With the barrier separating the Dark Place from the outside world at its weakest due to the Murder Game going on, Junko was able to make a brief appearance during the event under the guise of Daughter. She taunted a group of the survivors at the Gravity Fall's hospital, assuring them that Mother's embrace awaited them. She kept this up until a tornado overtook the hospital, sending the survivors to another location within Gravity Falls. Monokuma's Awakening Junko was the mastermind of the event, working mostly independently from her mentor and master, Mother. Using what she learned from the Carnival Incident, Junko created a game that would trap the survivors within and force them through a series of killing games in order to break them down and make them viable to be used as hosts for the alien Dark Presence. Junko, as Daughter, appeared during the event's final trial, talking about how she desired to watch the survivor's during their final struggle. She taunted the group, saying statements they found mostly nonsensical. When the trial finished, Junko killed the voted guilty party, Shane, but was attacked by Wanda Maximoff. It was then that Junko remarked how amazing Wanda was for being such an anomaly, choosing then to reveal her true form as Junko Enoshima. The true final trial began, where the group had to determine who killed Mark Jefferson. While discussion on the investigation was had, Junko debated with the survivors about the merits of despair, finding herself mostly combated by Kyoko Kirigiri. Junko chose this time to reveal the secret that she had been blackmailing Kyoko the whole time in order to force her not to assist the group in the investigations. After the group voted Stephen Holder correctly as Mark Jefferson's killer, Monokuma asked them to vote whether or not to execute him. When they voted to spare him, Junko grew annoyed that they chose the vote she predicted they would make, having hoped the despair and chaos of her game would cause them to make an unpredictable choice. It was soon after this the Diver arrived with his group of saviors, and Junko knew her time was up. She left the group with a smile and a wave, her future unclear from here. Epilogue(s) Shadow Over Gotham Unlike the other participants, Junko did not return to her homeworld. Instead, the Despair Energy created from using the gas formed a portal that took her into The Dark Place. The Ultimate Game Junko suddenly appeared in the realm of Akibahara, somehow catching word of her so-called destined soulmate, Riley, and essentially replacing the other Junko Enoshima as his lover and companion. It wasn't going to be a happy ending for Riley. The Devil's Carnival The Diver appeared to Junko, who asked him if he would attempt to free those trapped within her story book prison. The Diver said it was not his place to interfere this time, causing much amusement for Junko. She ended up telling him that this event was only a precursor to her true game in the future. Character Relationships * Makoto Naegi - The protagonist of the first Danganronpa game who also made his debut in Shadow Over Gotham. She is the embodiment of despair and wishes to inflict it upon others, the opposite of Makoto, who is comparatively the embodiment of hope, essentially making them bitter enemies and rivals. * Monokuma - The one who actively acted as Trigger Happy Havoc's antagonist for the majority of the game, who would later appear controlled by someone else in ''Monokuma Rising''. She was the one who controlled Monokuma in Trigger Happy Havoc and projected her misdeeds through him. * The Lone Wanderer - The protagonist of Fallout 3 who would debut in The Ultimate Game, ''appearing under the alias of "Riley." Somehow catching wind of her "destined fate" with him, she would traverse through the multiverse, intending to fill his life with despair. Trivia * She is also known as "The Ultimate Fashionista." * In ''Monokuma's Awakening, an alternate Monokuma was formed from Junko's memories who acted as the antagonist of the event for the majority of it. * She originally debuted in The Watchful Eyes, but as it has been made non-canon, her debut is now the remake, Shadow Over Gotham. Because of this, she is now from the same universe as the Makoto Naegi that debuted in Shadow Over Gotham, rather than a different one like before. Category:Characters Category:The Watchful Eyes Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Survivors Category:NPCs Category:Danganronpa characters Category:Masterminds Category:The Devil's Carnival Category:Welcome to the Falls Category:Monokuma's Awakening Category:Shadow Over Gotham